Episode 57
is the fifty-seventh episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the nineteenth episode of the third season. Summary The one hundred students who passed the first phase of the exam are tasked with rescuing members of the Help Us Company who are trapped in the disaster zone. They are a group of professionals who have trained to act as citizens in need of rescuing. They've dressed up as injured people and put themselves in situations for the students to rescue them. Izuku believes this scenario was inspired by the one during the Kamino Incident. Tenya says that there were many casualties while their group was focused on rescuing Katsuki. Izuku states they will need to do their best. Hanta tells Denki and Minoru that Izuku got to fight Camie while she was naked and they both get jealous. They confront Izuku about it and don't allow him to explain. Camie notices them and waves at Izuku, further strengthening the implications that Izuku has some kind of relationship with the girl. They're interrupted when the Shiketsu students approach them. Nagamasa Mora asks Katsuki if he met Seiji on the battlefield. Katsuki replies that he knocked him out and Nagamasa apologizes for Seiji's behavior. He wants to build a positive relationship between U.A. and Shiketsu. This confuses Shoto because Inasa glared at him strangely when he entered the anteroom earlier. Shoto asks Inasa if he has a problem. Inasa glares at Shoto and tells him that he hates both Shoto and Endeavor. He admits Shoto has changed but says his eyes are still passionless like Endeavors. Camie says goodbye to Izuku and the two boys jump on him again. Momo tells them to stop acting disgracefully. Ochaco watches Camie exit the building and struggles to come to terms with her feelings for Izuku. She tries to talk to him but the test suddenly begins. The scenario is that a villain terrorist attack has destroyed the city and there are many civilians in need of rescue. First responders have been delayed because of destroyed roadways and it's up to the heroes to save as many lives as they can. Izuku notices an injured boy crying by himself. He and many of his classmates approach the boy and Izuku says the situation is bad. The boy yells at Izuku and says he's lost points for not comforting the victim first. The Help Us Company workers score the students based on the efficiency of their rescue operations. Nagamasa clears an area for the first responders to land at and Yo creates a first aid station for the injured. When it comes to saving lives, experience allows the second year students to stand out. The boy explains to Class 1-A that they need to help prepare the situation so it goes smoothly when emergency responders arrive. Saying something like "this is bad" won't comfort the injured. Izuku realizes this is why All Might always smiles and says "Hope has arrived because I am here!" when he saves people. Frustrated with himself for knowing better, Izuku hits his head and puts on a brave smile before carrying the boy off to safety. Ochaco watches Izuku leave and decides to put her feelings away so she can focus on the task at hand. Ten minutes after the test starts, Yokumiru says everyone is doing well, but Gang Orca gets ready for his role in the test. Inasa introduces himself as the hero Gale Force and rescues civilians from debris by floating them using the wind. A man dressed as a baby is impressed by Inasa's control over his Quirk but deducts points from him anyway because it's a bit sloppy. Nagamasa tells Inasa he shouldn't move anything before checking on the condition of the injured. Inasa catches the two small men and apologizes. Seiji sits in the stands and comments that although Inasa is strong, he lacks patience and experience. The man sitting next to Seiji says he needs to reflect on himself rather than Inasa because he failed the first phase. He goes on to tell Seiji that he's been heavily influenced by Stain to reform the position of heroes. Hanta watches all the other students act professionally and sees the gap between first and second-year experience. Momo finds a man trapped beneath debris and Ochaco tries to float it. Momo stops her because there is an imbalance in the debris. Momo, Rikido, and Hanta build a support for the debris and then Ochaco rescues the man. The man thinks to himself that Class 1-A isn't doing poorly, but they need to be more efficient if they wish to pass. They need to divide the labor and avoid working alone to manage their time better. Class 1-A decides to move in smaller groups. Shoto goes with Tsuyu and Toru to the river. Koji leads Mina, Mashirao, and Fumikage to the mountains. Tenya, Minoru, and Mezo move to find more people in need. Tenya tells his classmates to work with other schools to help speed up rescue efforts. Yuga uses his navel laser to create light so other students can see into dark passageways. Katsuki, Eijiro, and Denki find two injured people in the mountains but Katsuki tells them to save themselves. They believe Katsuki knows they're low priority citizens but say his tone is inappropriate. Katsuki scares them and Eijiro carries them off to safety. Class 1-A continues rescue operations and Izuku reaches the first aid area. Gang Orca radios Yokumiru and finds out that the test is going well so far. The No. 10 hero makes his move and invades the arena. All students are now tasked with continuing rescue operations while suppressing Gang Orca and his men, who are acting as the terrorist villains. Shota comments that this situation would be difficult for real Pro Heroes. Gang Orca questions whether the students will protect or fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 57 fr:Épisode 57